Frozen in Pairs
by t.tpie
Summary: what happens when gumball finds a portal to another dimension.And Ice king kidnaps a girl from kidtopia.And Ice queen kidnaps a boy from childverse a gender swaped dimension parrelel to kidtopia .My O.C's are the main charecters. It's T cause I said so,ha!
1. Chapter 1 : An ordinary day

_*****_HI THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC

**sydney**:tra la la

:sydney get out of here and read the story

**sydny**:is it fiolee or finiona or fumball or...

:SYDNEY!I don't know!any ways every one enjoy!

Expecialy sydney,xania,thea,and EKA!

_chapter 1:An Ordinary Day._

_Finns P.O.V:_

_"_I'm flippin board man"I said throwing myself onto the couch."I know man" my bro jake said while playing a game in bmo. Then an idea popped into my head.I jumped off the coach and blurted it out "Let's go to marceys"Jake crawled under the coach to where I could only see his eyes and said in a hushed worried vioce "No way man,she still freaks me out."

"Ow come on man,she was just messing with ya."I said heading to the door."fine."Jake said unhappily heading to the door as we set out for marceys.

**Meanwhile in the land Aaa. Fionna and her sister,**a Magical cat**, were heading over to the candy Kingdom. prince Gumball, prince of the candy kingdom, had said to come over imidietly. He said that he had found something exciting. He also said that they should meet him in the gardens.**

_Fionnas P.O.V:_

"I wonder what prince Gumball found"I said to my sis cake,the **magical **cat."Maybe he found a jumbo size bag of **catnip!**"cake said in high hopes."Cake I highly dought that"I told my extatic feline sister. cake was not happy and so she huffed and mummbled under here breath"It's possible..."but was cut of as they reached the garden and were greated by Prince Gumball with a large smile hanging on his face.

_*****_**Next time I'll make it a lot longer. this was re-done because I typed it so fast that I spelt things wrong and didn't my freakin computer is having problems. but I tried to fix it so energy enigma I hope your happy and keep reading.p.s can you guys log in so I can p.m you if needed. **


	2. Chapter 2

***knock*knock*knock***

Marcilien opened her door to find her 2 adventureing friends. Finn and his dog brother Jake.

_Finn's P.O.V:_

"Hey marcy!" "Hey" "Jake huffed and walked in behind me. "So what cha' want wienies?" Marcilien asked in a taunting voice."We were board and we were wondering if you... but I was cut off by marcys phone wringing "Daddy why did you eat my fries..."

_Marcilien's P.O.V:_

As finn was talking my phone rung and cut him off.I answerd irritabaly and said "Macilien a ratical dame that likes to play games." "Hey marcilien are finn and jake with you?"It was her royal gummyness. "Ya,Why?" "Can you all come over ,Quickly! I'v found something amazing!"

"Ya,sure. We'll be there soon pinky."I hung up and looked at my 2 friends

"Finn , Jake We gotta go to PB's place."Finn jumped up and ran to the door and yelled "Algabraic!" and off we went.

_Fionna's P.O.V:_

"So What Did you want us for PG?" I'll tell you as soon as marshall lee gets here." he said looking around. Then out of nowhere marshall appered behind gumball. He leaned in and hissed by Gumballs literally jumped a foot in the air. Me and cake almost keeled over laughing. Gumball, brushing himself off,and siad with an irritated voice ,pointed at marshall, "Not funny." Then led us into the forest. "So what did you find PG ?" "You'll see as soon as we get there." Gumball replied in a calm manner even though I knew he was still mad at marshy.

*** So I hope you liked it. chapter 3 will be on next week end,Hopefully. If you can please review. I'll still write if you don't but I wanna know people are reading my story and that you like it. Tell me the things that I do wrong so I can fix my erors.I'm a girl I like to make things as close to perfect as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Finns P.O.V:_

"We're here PB!" I said walking towards her."Is everyone ready?" said PB putting on her coat.

"For what?" me, Jake, and Marcey all said simultaneously. We're going into the forest. Because that's where I found it, you sillies." said PB walking towards the forest signaling us to follow.

"Found what!"I said ecstatically."Where here!" she said clapping her hands together lightly with a smile on her face. I looked around but saw nothing but the wall of a mountain overgrowing with loral leaves draping down. "Where is it?" "Write here." She said walking through the vines.

I ran in and found myself looking into the eyes of a girl who looked just like was wearing a bunny hat that looked almost like mine. Then I saw BP standing next to a man who looked a lot like her and apparently also royalty because of a small crown on his head.

Then I saw marciline and Jake fall through the portal too. I helped them up and noticed we were still in the forest or at least I thought we were I looked up at BP and said "Where are we?" The man who looked like BP replied "Your in the land of Aaa." "The land of wa?"jake said with a confused look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**O.K so my mom typed this for me as I read it out loud,not this, and so it's kind of :( That all the rest were so guess what!**

**Voices in my head:What?**

**I ordered my adventure time hat! :)**

**You guys Are smiling because You know I'm INSANE !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***Earlier that day where fionna's P.O.V left off.***

_Fionna's P.O.V:_

"We're almost there" said Gumball. We came to the wall of a mountain,

overhung with laurels. "OK, see this wall? It is a portal to another dimension! So when someone comes out, don't freak out, O.K.?"

"O.K. Gumball!" I said excitedly.

Then a woman who looked very similar to Gumball came through the portal. "Hello Princess Bubblegum".

"Hello Prince Bumball"said Princess Bubblegum. Me, Cake, and Marshall just stood there unresponsive.

Then I found myself looking into the eyes of a boy who looked a lot like me

but his hat looked more like a bear. Then 2 more people fell through the portal.

They seemed to be fighting because the dog shoved the vampire

and then the vampire punched the dog. The boy went and helped them up

and looked at Princess Bubblegum and asked her where they were.

P.G. then told them they were in the land of Aaa. Then the dog said in a confused voice " the land of wa?".

In my mind, I was still trying to process all of this info, when Gumball

asked if they wanted to come to his castle. I realized I was staring off into space when the boy said "hey, are you O.K.?". Then I snapped back into reality and answered "Oh, Ya I'm fine." We started walking to the castle.

"So, What is your name?" I said without thinking. "I'm Finn, What's yours?" "Oh,I'm Fionna" "Cool so your like the other dimension me." "Yeah I guess so."

*** Then they reached the castle and walked inside.***

***O.k so sorry it's short . AGAIN! :(**

**But this is your time to shine! Vote and review For what couples you want. so here are ALL of the candidates For paring are...**

**Finn**

**Fionna**

**Marciliene**

**Marshall lee**

**Princess Bubblegum**

**Prince Gumball**

**Jake **

**Cake**

**Lady rainacorn**

**Lord monicromicorn**

**Flame prince**

**Tori (o.c)**

**(And I might add ME as an O.C. So if want me to be paired with someone,I'm a girl so only a boy, Please put it in words on the Vote?review!Please!)**

**P.S I'm not going by my real name. So the ME O.C is going by ****Tori!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Czas przygoda to najlepszy pokaz kiedykolwiek_**. Ha that's polish for...**

_Adventure time is the best show ever_**. So Sorry it took a while but my bff spent the night and she's spending the night again tonight on a SCHOOL NIGHT! Awesomeness. But I also had 3 projects and math homework yeah... My friend and I baby sat my neibors last night and watched a scary movie , after they went to sleep, when it was over she got all paranoid and so we sat in the hallway and watched the kids sleep for like 3 HOURS! And lets just say we had an interesting talk about a certain boy... But We got paid $25 each... SO ENJOY THE FLIPPIN' STORY! **

**P.S Keep voting for the pairings because I'm still not sure what pairings to do...**

**And thank you Qo because your like the only person who I didn't ask to in school and doesn't know me who voted (drum roll) Torilee my new fave couple cause it's me and marshy. I'm sooo doing the Torilee paring.**

**Cause I love him**

**WHAT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***At the castle.(as the sun was going down)***

_Narrator's view_

You are all welcome to spend the night in my castle."Announced Gumball."Fionna, you and cake are also welcome to stay the night if you would like."Gumball said in fionna and cakes direction."Sure! But what about Marshall?" "Fine..."Gumball said in a grumpy voice "You may stay, too Marshall." "Oh I may!" Marshall said in a funny little girl voice mockingly.

***Meanwhile in another dimension called kidtopia inhabited by only (Human) children 8-18.***

_Tori's P.O.V _

I was writing the 5th chapter of my fanfiction book. When suddenly a portal opened in the middle of my room. Then an old man dressed in a long blue robe with a thick white beard walked out of it. I grabbed my pocket knife and put it in my pocket you never know when you'll need it I thought to myself. Then put my shoes on. He still didn't know I was there until my cat meowed at me and therefore gave away my location. The man turned around I immediately noticed he was wearing a crown had a long thin blue nose and that his skin was blue. For a moment I thought he was Ice king off adventure time, but I knew that was impossible.

Then the man spoke "Oh,your a pretty princess." I just stood there confused.

All I could say was " What?" Then he flew over and grabbed me."Get off you syco!" I screamed he flew over to the portal and he replied "feisty one, rawr."He purred and jumped into the portal taking me with him. Next thing I knew we were in a room made completely out of ice. He through me into a cell made of ice. It was freazing. Not to mention all I was wearing were some dark blue sofie shorts,A dark blue tank top that says "Cute",A black jean jacket with no sleeves, that only goes to the top of my waist ,Black knee high socks and sneakers. My long blond hair was the only thing keeping my arms semi warm. I looked around the room and at that second I knew where I was.

***O.k so there's my O.C entrance. I hope It's not to short this time. The outfit I just described is what I really wore today. Review and keep voting because I still don't have enough votes for the others. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**O.k So here it is I'm adding one more O.C her name's Eka!**

**So marshals p.o.v might be a little o.o.c but not really.**

**NO pairing eka with anyone she doesn't want to be paired.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Marshal's P.O.V:_

I decided to spend the night at gummys castle pretty much because it annoyed the plop out of him.

That night I layed on my bed and talked to Marcy until she decided to turn in.

So I just layed there. Suddenly I just wished I had a gilfriend.

It just gets so lonely you know being a vampire.I knew I could really date any girl in Aaa or even Ooo if I wanted to.

But they were all princesses,witches,and other creatures.

There was fionna but she was like my little sis, My best friend.

I really didn't care how old she was.I wouldn't even care if she were 12 or something.

Marcy was cool but we kinda had to much in common,you know.

I wish there was someone like before the mushroom war but,not greedy and corrupted like most.

Beutyfull on the inside and out.

* * *

_Tori's P.O.V:_

I was in the ice kingdom and he was Ice king!

So Why did he kidnap ME!

More importantly how was I going to escape!

I know! I can use my pocket knife to pick the lock!

I quietly walked over to the lock and pulled out my pocket knife.

I started picking the lock when another portal opened outside of the cage and Ice queen walked out of it.

"So are you here because..." She began to say before I cut her off.

"He freakin' kidnapped me!" I screamed

"wait are you a Human!" she asked me in amazement

"Umm... Yeah why?"I replied confused

"Hey there ladyz!"Ice king said walking in.

I quickly put away the knife 'I'll try again when they leave' I thought to myself.

* * *

_Eka's P.O.V:_

***Knock*Knock*Knock***

"Tori you home?"I yelled banging on (one of) my best friends door.(no response)"That's it!I'm coming in!"I yelled then kicked the door open.

All the lights were on but she wasn't home. I started looking around.

I turned some lights off for her as I searched.I walked into her bedroom.

Then I saw it,a big swirling portal in the middle of the room. The portal was closing fast.

I knew that she was in there but not if there was a way back."I need to save my friend."I said determinedly and without hesitation I jumped in just before it closed.

"I'm coming Tori!"

Then as I landed on the other side it closed.I looked around and I was in an Icey room.A bed to my right and a cell..."Tori?"

"What are you doing here!"She whispered loudly

"What are YOU doing here?"I yell/whispered back to her.

* * *

_Narrators view:_

"Hey I haven't Seen Ice queen lately."

Just then a blue figure flew by the window.

"Ice queen!"

"Finn, Jake and me will check it out."

Then Finn Jake and Marshall headed off to ice queens ice palace.

When they got there they saw a portal and jumped through it.

Then Eka ran to the cage and tried to free Tori. When they walked in Eka jumped a mile high when she saw Marshall lee and let out a blood curdling scream.

Tori was frozen,literaly,Ice king walked in and froze both of her feet to the floor.

Finn jumped and kicked ice king in the face knocking off his crown. Marshall flew over to the cage and freed Tori from the ice. Finn helped Eka through the portal and marshal picked up Tori and Jake and flew them through the portal. Tori and Eka had been knocked out.

So Marshall carried Tori bridal style and Jake carried Eka and Finn on his back.

And they brought them to the candy kingdom to recover.

* * *

***See Eka I didn't kill you You just got knocked out***

**And I was wearing sofie shorts I only wore the skinny jeans to school.**

**so yeah...BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7:geting to know each other

**Hey guys**

_**Schooooooooools out for the summer **_

_**Schoooooooooools out for eva**_

**Little song but what ever.**

**I am soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Heads up I won't be updating From **

**May 31st - June 6th. Because I'm going to florida with my bff and her mom. Eka's moving!waaaaaaaa!**

**I'm gunna miss the first episode of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! :*(**

**Oops too long, here's chapter 7.**

p.s Do you guys like Tori so far. and are you o.k with torilee.

* * *

_Tori's P.O.V:_

"Wow I had the weirdest dream..."I started to say as I rolled over readying myself to awake.

"She's waking up!" I heard a framiliar voice say.I sat up and my jaw dropped open.

"I...It wasn't a dream."

I turned and saw Eka in a bed next to me.

I sat up and looked on my other side and found a vampire (Marshall Lee) inches from my face.

Clumsily and in shocked I fell backwards off the cot like bed onto the floor.

Because of this Eka woke up.

By then a group had accumulated around us.

I looked at the group and saw WHO was in it.

It was The pink royalty,The vampires,The 2 humans,And Magical animals from my favorite show Adventure time.

"Eka, I think I know were we are..."

"Where?"

"Ooo or Aaa..."

"Oh Tori!Your stupid show isn't real!"

"Then were are you." Marshall said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you Marshall Lee!"

"Uh yeah..." At that moment I blacked out.

**(I would never faint that easy)**

* * *

_Eka's P.O.V:_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who are you guys?" the pink man said.

"Well I'm Eka I'm a girly girl and love pink."

"cool, what about her?" the vampire said picking her up and putting her back on her bed.

"Her... She's Tori,She LOVES Pie,Adventure Time,and...well Let's just say she has a crush on someone. She's a tomboy,loves blue and is crazy to most."

**(Eka would really say that about me...I Think...I Hope!)**

Just then Tori drowsily woke up.

"O.K now I have a question for you guys WERE ARE WE!"

"Your in Aaa." a pink woman said

"Told you Eka!"Tori said.

"Shush Tori or I'm gunna tell them who you like!" I threatened

"like you know." she said quietly

"Oh little chicken wing... Isn't his name..."I was saying when she jumped out of her bed to attack me but found her legs weren't exactly cooperating with her.

She tripped over her own foot but before she hit the ground the vampire caught her.

Her face turned so red it put shame to all tomato's.I had never seen Tori blush!EVER!

He must be really oblivious not to know she liked him.

* * *

_Marshall Lee's P.O.V:_

"Do you know why ice king kidnaped you?" I said but knew why.

"I guess he thought I was a princess."She said still blushing.'Why is she blushing?Probably gumbut.'

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..."Eka burst out laughing

"What's her problem?"

"Dude she..."

She started bent over laughing pointing at Tori.I stared but stoped at seeing Tori blush uncontrolably giving Eka a death stare that could easilly stomp out mine.

I was shocked by what happend next.

"She...She..." She said between laughs.

Tori tried to get up but insted just kicked eka in the shin."Shut up Eka."she said with her teeth clinched.

*silence*

Just then gumball broke the silence "how would everyone like to come have some hot chocolate!"He said clapping his hands togrther lightly.

While they where all buisy heading to the kitchen. I flew Tori and myself to the nearest Balcony.

"Do you like me or some thing?"I said. She shruged.

* * *

_Tori's P.O.V:_

"I don't know I'm just waiting for the right person. Try asking fionna or marcilene out..."I giggled out loud at my thought then said it."or Eka."my smile went as flat as paper."but, don't she might kills us both..."

"are you sierious?"

"no...but still just don't you'll get rejected...BIG TIME!"

"o.k then..."*sighs*"that's a no then?"

"well maybe some day there'll be a vampire who like's blond boy's younger than her..."I giggled.

"ha ha real funny"He laughed sacasticly.

"sorry but I was sierious about you meeting a vampire...and you too will be perffect for each other!"

that was so cheesy Tori...

* * *

**O.k so if you liked this chapter YAY!**

**next chapter zania you might want to skip o.k...no not realy it'll probably be your favorite.**

**so Review!**

**so cheesy, I'm choking! but I love it!**

**...Wait am I still typing...0_0 umm...**


	8. Chapter 8:Justin

**I. Am. So. Sorry!I know it's been a LONG time since the last time I updated but I also went back and changed the end of chapter 7 so that the rest of the story will work. So you might want to go back and read it again.**

**O.k so I'm makking some changes to the book (don't worry I'm not changing the name)**

**I'm adding 2 more o.c's :His name is justin (he's my gender swap version of me but he's a real person) I know him in real life. He's ma boy friend(He's almost 13)We evan have the same b-day! I'll tell you the other one in the next chapter.K.K!**

**I changed the summery:cause it was really bad. **

**and Dawnthestarperson**

**Everyone is their age on the show and me and Eka are (almost) 13yrs. old.**

**oh and for that disclaimer thing I guess I havn't done that so...**

**Disclaimer:I really do NOT own adventure time But, I sure wish I did!**

**O.K enjoy!**

* * *

_**Half an hour later**_

_Fionna's P.O.V:_

"You are bolth welcome to stay for however long you may be here." Prince gumball said

"Or you could stay with me and cake."I sugested.

"That sounds freakin awsome!"Tori said

"What about you Eka" I said

"Fine, what Tori said."eka said walking over to us.

"Yeah! lets go!"Tori and I exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**At the tree house.**

**"**Wow I've never had friends my age exspecaily not Human friends my age!"

I said showing them to our guest room.

It wasn't very big but had a bunk bed we found. It Had a window and a bath room with a shower.

"I call Top!" Tori said running up to it.

Hey guys while you were knocked out cake took some mesurements or what ever and she's making you some pj's.I said getting some blankets and pillows from a closet in the hall."And she wants to know what colors you want.

"Blue!"Tori said helping me carry some blankets.

"Pink."Said Eka picking up some pillows I dropped while walking up the stairs

"k. Hey Cake..."I yelled droppingthe stuff in the room

"Ya babby?"Cake yelled back.

"Tori wants blue and Eka wants pink."

"k babbys!"Cake yelled while starting up her sowing machine.

* * *

_Justin's P.O.V:_

I was sitting at my computer checking my e-mail. I was also waiting for my best friend to get there. I was wearing dark blue knee length shorts.A dark blue T-shirt that said "hot".A jean vest, black socks and brown sneakers. my blond hair just barely covered my ears.

My friend was going to be there soon. When a portal opened in the middle of the room.I backed up into the shadows just in case.

An old women walked through the was wearing a blue gown and a golden tiara. She had long white hair and lightning bolt shaped eye brows.

for a moment I thought she was Ice queen off one of my favorite T.V I knew that would be IMPOSIBLE. And realy bad...

I grabed my blue pocket knife off the table next to me and put it into my pocket.I started inching my way to the door.I was almost out of there when my cat midnight meowed and rubed against my leg. At that moment the lady twirled around and saw me.I lunged for the door But,She shot ICE out of her HANDS at my feet and froze them together in a block of ice.I fell forward and she walked over and froze my hands togther as well.

"oh,What a handsome prince!"

I almost puked!

this had to be ice queen...But how? she's not even real!

just then she walked over and picked me up.

man this woman is strong!

"what the heck lady!Put me down!"I yelled. She completely ignord what I said and started talking to herself!

"oooo,we can have or wedding on the beach or..."

"WHAT? WHO'S WEDDING?"

"why **Our **wedding silly!"

"What? EEW!Are you kiding!I..."

but before I could finish she jumped through the portal.

When we got to the other side she through me into a cage made of ice.

"I'll be right back sweet cheeks."

I'm. gunna. throw. Up!

"Bye,sweety!"She said as she walked through the portal.

"o.k she's gone. Now, to think of a way out of here."

"I know! my pocket knife!"

I pulled out my pocket knife and started picking the lock.

"Now...how do you pick a lock again?"

**Hey guys so I'll have Eka's gender swaped charecters p.o.v in the next chapter.**

**after they all meet it won't be in canon all the time cause with all these charecters it's kind of hard.**

**I hope you liked it I'll _TRY _to update quicker next time.**

**Please review I'm beging you evan if you just say cool please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys ! Umm...I'm not adding any more o.c's heh heh I know I have a lot and I feel like I must apologise for that. So I'm sorry. Also I know what I'm gunna do for a few more chapters but I don't know how I'm gunna end it so I NEED SUGESTIONS! please! So just a little heads up I'm really bad at doing marshalls p.o.v probabaly cause I'm not a boy so I can't think like a boy so I'm sorry for its a boy but I think I did good on I guess I didn't say this before...I don't have spell check so give me a break and the reason I haven't updated all sumer is for vacation I went to my grandmas house and she doesn't have a computer or internet, I PROCRASTINATED and I NEVER procrastinate,and stuff I had to do for school took me a reson that tops all others is I can't always stay focused when typeing. I wrote 3 pages front and back every night for the last 3 days and only got 4 hours of sleep those nights so I'm REALLY sleep deprived an stuff so give me a break on short chapters o.k? -_- ... I see more peoples reveiwed! It makes me happy when you guys reveiw! It makes me feel like my book doesn't suck. sorry it took so long to update and I wanna mension some reviewers who have reviewed a lot and continue to read my book through good and suckish THANKS TO...**

**bookluver115: **Thank you and your a really good friend : )

**DarkRosePetals: **You reveiwed! yay it took enough of me reminding you neighber buddy.

**My Vantilene****: ** I'll take your advice! I LOVE YOUR BOOK!

**Megzdancer: **I'm glad you like it.

**If you weren't mentioned you either havent updated more than once,**

**were anonamous,**

**Or I didn't see your name.**

**So, I love you all for reviewing. ENJOY THE STORY! **

_**Disclamer:**_

**Me:I don't own adventure time... But if I did I'd be smart and make anouther flipping gender swaped episode and give Marshall lee more lines!**

**People who do write adventure time: O.K WE GET IT ALREADY!**

* * *

_Will's P.O.V:_

"Hey Dude! I'm here! Open the stupid door!

*no responce*

"I _Will _break the door down if I have to!" I yelled " Oh wait, an open window. How convenient."

I walked over to the open window and climbed in. "I'm such a good friend." I said quietly to myself. When I got inside I saw Justins bedroom light on upstairs.I walked upstairs to see if he'd just fallen asleep while playing on the computer agian. But when I walked in, to my suprise insted of Justin faceplanted into his keyboard, I saw a babby blue swirling portal! Something told me Justin was in there and he was in trouble. I imeadiatly jumped in to save him.

_Marshall Lee's P.O.V:_

"What to do. What to do... Hmm...I guess I go see what gumballs is doing."

He'd become a little more "laid back" lately. And by a little I mean a tiny miniscule percentage. Just as I finished thinking this he walked in. "Hey Marshall..." He said with a large smirk painted on his face. "what happend gumbutt?" I said in a monotone voice. He scowled at me but then his smirk returned once more. " Oh, just heard that you got rejected by Tori." He said on the verg of laughing. " I WAS NOT REJECTED! She just didn't like me in that way and I don't like her in that way!"I almost screamed. But just to enrage me more he sarcasticaly said "Mhm..._Sure._" Then he finally left. As soon as he left II decided to go and "check" on the girls. O.k so maybe I was gonna go and spy on them a little bit. So what?

So I grabed a bag with my hat and gloves in it. Then turned invisable and flew to fionna's treehouse. I flew in through an open window and Slowly I floated through the dark hallway but stoped at a slightly opened door with light fluding through the crack. I pushed it open a tiny bit more and slipped in. There Fi, Tori, and Eka were sitting in a circul on the floor talking. Tori was telling Fionna about a show where our gender swaps we met today are the main charecters and they did an episode where we were actually Ice kings fan fictoin book. A lot to take in all at once. But thats how she knew so much about us. And you know what just acured to me? Ice king's probabley been in leag with Ice queen this whole time and thats how they made those fanfictions! And he made me have like no lines! Oh, when I get the chance I'm gunna kick their globbin but faces!

So then she had to explain ,with eka's help, what fanfiction was. I already knew what this was. Fiona only slightly knew thoufh, because of Ice queen. Then Fi told Tori and Eka about the land of Aaa. Tori told them inturn all she knew about Ooo. She didn't know everything about it but she knew a good bit. So Fi and Tori told eka everyones name so she'd know who to call everyone. Other than that tey just talked about boys...wait BOYS! what the F**K I thought Tori and Fi just F**kin got done saying 'the rite guy would come along and until then they weren't gunna worriey about boys.' 'ugh girls...'

When they brought up LSP I couldn't stand to listen one more second. So I crept up behind Tori and hissed by her ear. But instead of sceaming and jumping a foot in the air. She screamed , spun around and punched me in the gut! I fell to the ground and reapeared. I crasped my stummick and grunted. "what the glob was that for!" I groaned.

"Oh, sorry Marshall. But, that's what happens when you sneak up on me." She said giggleing a bit. "Marshall, Marshall, Marshall." Fionna said shaking her head. Then eka spoke up. "Wait shouldn't you like go home before the sun comes up?"she said gesturing to the window.

"No, I brought my hat and gloves. I'm good." I said with pide for thinking ahead. 'Oh no I'm turnig into gumball!'

Just then we heard an all to familiar set of kackles. When we all turned to look they burst through the side of the house shooting ice every where."you are messed up, man!" Tori and Fionna said at once. And the fight began.

_Will's P.O.V:_

"Ouch!" I said as I hit the icey grassy ground.I looked to my left and saw an Icey fortress sorounded by Icey my right I could see in the distance a tree house and and fluries of curiosity got the best of me and I ran towards it. justin i'll be fine... Right? When I finally reached it i saw a portion of it was covered in ice and snow! just then an old man and woman wearing blue fell out of a window. I was about to run and help them when 4 people ran out the door holding swords and before I could move the all fell on top of me and the old people flew away! "whats going on!" I exclaimed. "Woa who are you?" the blonde ones both said at once. " I'm will who are you!" "I'm fionna" said the one in the bunny hat. " I'm Tori and she's eka." said the other blonde pointing at the brunette. " I'm Marshall Lee the vampire king." said the... v-vampire! " did you say v-v-vampire!" I managed to studer out. " yeah. do I... " he disapeared and reapeard behind me. " scare you." I almost jumped. " nevermind, I need help finding my friend justin. " I said worred in a way. " I found a portal in his room and jumped through to find him. " Tori's eyes widened. " I think I know were he is." " where!" I said excitedly. " Ice Queen has him." she said putting her head down. Then her head shot up " Oh my gosh! That means he's my genderswap!" she exclaimed " yeah if you are obbsested with pie and the color blue. " I said " dude I would marry a blue pie if I could!" she said flailing her arms around. " so who came to save you?" she pointed to her beautiful friend. Did Ijust call her beautiful? " so you must be awesome!" I said to her. " yes, yes I am." she said smirking " don't mean to inturrupt your... flirting. but WE GOT A BOY TO SAVE!" Tori said throwing here arms in the air. "Did you say flirting!" Me and Eka siad in unison with flames in our eyes. Just as we were about to attack Tori Fionna jumped in front of Tori and spred her arms. "Guys aren't we gunna go save that dude?" "Oh,yeah lets go!" Tori said but yawned soon after. "No guys." Marshall Lee said in a flat tone "What! Why?" we all said turning our heads quickly."Well for one thing Your four sleep deprived 13 year olds. Two, your all in your besides will. Three last but not least ONLY FIONNA KNOWS HOW TO GET INTO ICE QUEENS CASTLE!"He listed off.

"I guess we could all use a good nights sleep." Fionna said streaching her arms. " But wheres Will gonna stay?"said Eka. "He could stay with you rite marshy?"Said Fionna. " I guess maybe he might be able to stay with me perhaps..." "Marshall." The 3 girls said at once. "Fine. but, you all have to say said with a smirk spreading acrost his face. "Fine you win Marshall." Said Tori "Please Marshall Lee?"We said rolling our eyes. "O.k can we please go to bed now!" Eka said exahstedly.

_Tori's P.O.V:_

Just then cake came outside. "What are all of you doing out here? And who is he? What's going on!" Cake babled on confusingly. "Cake calm down _he_ is Will Eka's gender swap. He came To save his friend Justin , Tori's gender swap, from Ice queen." Fionna told cake. " Y'all are confusing me I'm going back to bed." Cake said retreting back inside."O.k I'm out of here we'll go save the guy tomarrow."Marshall said picking Will up by his forearms. "Night." we said waveing to them as they flew away. "well , I'd say it's about midnight. Time for bed guys."Eka said walking into the tree house. "you said it."Fionna said following here but she stopped and turned around " you comin Tori?" she said gestureing for me to follow. "Oh yeah I'll be in in a minuite you go ahead." "O.k come in when your ready. She said then continued inside and closed the door. I sat down with my back againt the trunk of the tree and stared towards the snow caped mountains in the distance. "hmm... I wonder if he's o.k." I said to myself. Then after I started to get chilly I desided to go in. When I got to our room I saw Eka out cold on the bottum bunk of the bed. I shook my had and climbed onto the top I covered up under some animal pelts I fell asleep faster than a sleep deprived sloth in an opera house. And everything was black.

**O.k so pardon any spelling, capitalation and punctuation mistakes (some of them are because of the computer it cuts out words). I kinda rushed cause if I didn't update soon I would not get ANY sleep what so ever. so here it is I'll write some more tonight but probaly not that much I'm a sleep deprived teen and have anoying younger siblings that make me more tired. so hope you liked it ! REVEIW OR ELSE! and if you do have an Idea please p.m me. Go read and reveiw 'The Rift'. Don't get kidnaped by unicorn ninja's with wings! **


	10. Finally chapter 10!

**Umm I know some of you have been waiting a LOOOOOOONG time for I'm not going to tell you any amazingly long story about what I did that prevented me from updating and just say one thing to sum it all up...**

**Justin no longer represents my RL bf because he broke up with me.**

**there you here's the story. Enjoy!**

**Oh and one more enouncment I got one of my readers to watch and enjoy the show of adventure time! and I'm very proud of myself so now you can read the story. **

**ENJOY! **

_**Cake's P.O.V:**_

~_Dream_~

We were walking into the ice queens palace when we saw a blonde boy in a cell.

His lips were purple from the freezing temperatures and he was huddled in a corner shivering.

Tori ran up to the icy cage but before we could get there Ice king had grabbed Tori and froze us in place. Then Ice queen opened a portal and grabbed Justin. He was weak from the cold but still tried to break free the best he could. Tori on the other hand was fighting like a rabid ice was so thick that we couldn't break free in time and by the time we did they were already gone.

_~reality~_

"Whoa!" I said quickly sitting up and putting my paw on my head. I looked at the clock, it was 7:30 am. We needed to get going soon so I shook Fionna and told her to get up and get ready.I climbed down the latter and walked down the hall to the guest room. I opened the door and walked over to the bed."Hey eka wakey wakeny eggs an baccony." I said shaking her until she got up."We gotta go soon I made you two something to wear and you can borrow some jackets from Fionna. "Oh, o.k" just then Tori came out of the bathroom and sat next to Eka. "How long have you been up?" I said surprised she was wide awake at this time of morning. "I don't know like an hour."she said nonchalantly shrugging. Me and Eka stared at her as if she'd just started talking fluently in Latin and grew another head. "What? I always get up at 6:30." She said noticing our shocked expressions."O.k then... I'm gonna go make breakfast you two get ready. We have a lot to do today." Then I left to go make I got down stairs I noticed it was raining, hard. I made some waffles and poured some orange juice. Then just as a huge clap of thunder rang through the house the three girls came running in and took their seats at the table."We need to call Marshall soon." Fionna said scarfing down a stack of waffles."Wow, I wonder how what's his name is doin."I said putting some orange juice on the table. "I'll go call him now!" Fionna said running into the living room and dialing Mashall Lee's number.

_**Marshall Lee's P.O.V:**_

I was in bed asleep when I heard the phone ring."GROSH" I yelled and flew down stairs.

"Yo Will wake up!" I yelled while passing the living room."Huh!" He said sitting up quickly." We need to go soon." Then I finally answered the phone.

" Hello."

"Hey Mashall you guys need to come over soon k?" said Fionna.

"K see ya." I said and hung up.

"Yo Will let's go!" I I grabbed two umbrella's and tossed one to him.

"K let's go." He said and we walked to Fi's house as quick as got there just in time because as soon as we walked in the door the rain started coming down like bricks and fog spread across Aaa.

"Oh hey guys. That was quick. You hungry?" Fionna said closing the door behind us.

"Yes!" Will said taking a seat.

"Yeah I guess." I said and took a seat next to him.I grabbed an apple and some strawberries then sucked the red out of them."Okay so this is a little off topic but how long do you guys think you'll be in Aaa?" I said nonchalantly while sucking the color out of a strawberry.

"I wish you guys could stay forever!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Now honey,"cake said putting a paw on her shoulder."they have friends back home who might miss them." Everyone was quiet for the rest of breakfast until Tori said.

"Well, if only we had a portal to bring a few of our friends here and visit our others occasional."

"Tori," Eka said rubbing her chin "That's actually not a bad idea. I mean we came here by a portal didn't we?"By this point we'd all caught on ESPECIALLY Tori.

"I bet Ice king knows how to make those portal thingys! We could make a human kingdom! And we wouldn't have many of us. We wouldn't have to worry about the rainacorns and monochromacorns eating us because cake dates lord monocromacorn! And it could be like an oligarchy! We could have Susan and Steven and any other humans in hiding living there! " She kept talking. In fact she talked so fast without breathing she blacked out and collapsed.

_**Justins P.O.V:**_

I was sitting in the cell with my legs held close to my chest for warmth. My teeth chattered loudly. 'Hold on Justin. Come on you can make it. Just a little longer please. Someone will save you soon just hold on a little longer. 'Soon' The word kept echoing through my head. 'Soon' Through my thoughts. 'Soon' It helped me hang on. "Soon" I managed to chatter out in a hushed whisper. "What?" Ice queen, who was sitting on her bed , said in her ugly prickly voice. All I could do was glare at her through my cold tired eyes. I tried to calm my rapid shivering as much as I could. 'Soon' a girls voice echoed through my mind. My shivers instantly reved back up, my chattering accelerated, and my vision blurred.

_~cosmic plane~_

I could make out the vague shape of a girl in the horizon of the blank endless space. I walked closer. It was a girl that looked to be around my age. She had long blond hair but that's all I could make out because she was facing the opposite direction. I walked closer and closer until I was rite behind her.

"Hello?" I said taping her shoulder.

"Huh?" She said as she quickly turned around. It was the same voice that I heard say 'soon' before I blacked out. She looked like a girl version of me. Her hair, her outfit, even her eyes.

" Where are we?"

" No clue."

" Are you a dream?"

" I don't think so, are you?"

" No, But maybe we're both blacked out at the same time." I said.

" I don't remember blacking out." She said. Her face filled with fear." What if we're dead." She said terrified.

" I hope not. In case we're not though, and we meet in real life some day... What's your name?" I said calming her a bit.

"I'm Victoria but, I go by Tori, what's Yours?" She said. She seemed calmer.

"Oh I'm Justin but, I go by Justin." I said in a cheesy tone. This made her giggle a little bit. She was definantly calm now. "So what should we do?"

"Hmm... This'll probably sound a little cheesy but what if we count to three with our eyes closed?" She said shrugging.

"It's worth a 'try." I said. Then in unison we both said...

"1...2...3!"

_~Reality~ _

Then in a flash I was back in my ice cold prison. I was still cold but less so than before. "W-wow I c-can't bel-lieve i-it w-worked." I said quietly to my self my teeth still chattering rapidly. 'Soon' it was her voice again but this time I just smiled and laid my head back against the icy wall as it echoed through my body. 'We will meet, I promise.' I said in my head hoping, hoping some how, some way she'd hear me. 'Soon'...

**K so please review and also have a great thanks giving! **

**oh and p.s: **

**I will either update durring or soon after thanks giving break. BYE! LUVS YOUS GUYS!**


End file.
